Broken Peices
by NatalieGrace07
Summary: Thalia is abused by her stepfather and bullied at school. When her bestfriend, and now boyfriend luke, cheats on her with her sister Olivia it finally puts her over the edge. Mortals. Thalico eventualy. Rated T to be safe. Some language, Self harm and mentions of suicide.
1. Flash Backs and Fallouts

POV Thalia

I had gotten home late from school, my step father was there waiting,

"Your late" he growled

"I'm sorry" I mum erred

"What" he yelled

"I'm sorry" I said louder

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone you little bitch" he slapped hard and I saw stars. I held my face, my skin hot, and raw. I knew it was going to bruise soon and I ran to the bathroom.

I held a knife in my hand, I looked into the mirror. Electric blue eyes stared back; silent tears ran down my face, as the memories flooded my mind.

Flash Back

_1 year ago_

_That's when I first saw him, the new boy, Luke. He was so sweet, I thought. I was walking down the hall, after Olivia and her group of friends were bullying me, calling me a loser, Olivia just standing there, not even trying to defend me infront of Drew as she called me names, I told myself to ignore her, last time I fought back I was suspended for 3 days. I turned and walked away, she laughed._

_" __I heard she's on drugs" she muttered to her friends._

_That made me snap. I snatched mashed potatoes of wills tray as he passed, and continued to smash it all over her top which was like 5 sizes too small._

_ "__you might want to go wash up sweetie" I said in my best imitation of her voice. A crowd started to form around us. _

_"__YOU BITCH"_

_she screeched, she slapped me, but I was barely fazed, I slapped her and there was a white handprint on her cheek from where the makeup caked on her face came off on my hand, her current boyfriend, Percy(she gets a new one almost every week) by her side trying to comfort her._

_I wiped my hand on his sleeve, spun on my heel and started to walk quickly down the hall. I heard students snickering as I left, calling me a freak, that I should drop dead, my eyes threatened to spill over, your tougher then this I scolded myself. I turned the corner so fast I almost knocked down the principle, the papers he was holding flew everywhere._

_I backed up into something; I spun around to be centimetres from his face. Luke had beautiful blue eyes, Golden blonde hair that swept to the side perfectly._

_"__Hey are you okay" he asked. _

_I stood there like a awestruck idiot. I looked over my shoulder to the crowd of students laughing. I turned and walked out the doors of the Goode high and just ran._

_I didn't stop till I got to my favourite spot, a pine tree at central park. I sat under it and dug through my bag till I found my iPod. I plugged in my favourite black and blue ear pods. Three Day Graces blasted in my ears, I finally let my emotions take over me and tears started to stream down my face._

_After about ten minutes I looked up and saw Luke standing a few feet from me. We walked over to me and sat beside me. I tucked my knees to my chest and he held me, comforting me and we were best friends ever since. _

_Yesterday_

_His words were still ringing in my ears from last night, when Luke kissed me, he said he loved me. Luke had been my best friend for a year, and I had always had a crush on him and I had finally told him and he kissed me, I was so happy. I turned the corner to meet him at my locker like we always did before class. I couldn't believe my eyes, him and Olivia were sucking face, leaned up against MY locker._

_I was so shocked I managed to drop my books, he looked up and saw me._

_"__Thalia wait it's not what it looks like"_

_But I was already gone._

End of Flashback

My name was Thalia Grace; I have Dark brown spikey hair with a blue streak down the front, Electric blue eyes and olive skin. I wasn't pretty and I could lose a couple pounds. I was the opposite from my twin sister, Olivia, who lived with my mom. My dad died when I was 5 leaving my mother a total wreck and having to raise two kids all on her own. In a year she remarried to my step dad and my mom divorced him when I was 8, leaving me with my horrible stepfather. Olivia went to live with mom but I was stuck with step dad, having to endure his abuse every day.

Olivia Grace was beautiful, she had long blonde hair, Light blue eyes, perfect body, and now, a perfect boyfriend, or I thought he was.

"I'm going to get some more beer in a couple minutes" I stepped dad yelled

I pressed the blade into my wrist, blood dripping into the sink. I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to die. There was a knock at the door, I dropped the blade. I heard my stepdad open the door, there was talking but I couldn't make out any words. I heard my stepdad grumble and leave slamming the door behind him. I quickly grapped a towel and wrapped it around my arm. I heard footsteps and pushed the blade under the sink with my foot.

"Thalia"

I spun around and saw Nico di Angelo standing in the bathroom door way my textbooks that I had left at school in his hands. He looked over and saw the blood in the sink, and the towel on my arm. I barely knew Nico, we did a project in school together but that was it. He looked almost angel like standing there, black hair in his face, swept across his brown almost black eyes. The towel on my wrist was now soaked and black spots danced in my eyes. I felt my knees give way and I blacked out.

.


	2. Three Day Graces

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to whoever has read my story, i was planning on updating over the weekend but It was a crazy couple days. Make sure you guys review because it will make me happy.**

I woke up to a bright white light that hurt my eyes, I squinted and the room came into focus. I was in a hospital room, a monitor beeping next to me, and a needle in my arm. I sat up and felt a pain shoot up my wrist. I looked down and saw five stiches across my wrist, the memories flooded back from last night.

I heard a groan and looked up, in the corner of the room was a sleeping Nico, he was thrashing around.

"Nico" I whispered trying to wake him, but my voice was horse. I gripped a glass of water on the table next to me and gulped it down. There was a mirror next to the water glass, I picked it up gingerly and looked into it, to see someone look back. Her eyes were dull, from sleep deprivation, a black and blue bruise covered almost have her face, resembling a hand print. She looked tired, washed out…

"Why?" Nico who was now awake and sitting upright in the chair,

"I...I" I stammered not looking in his eyes.

"You don't have to answer to me" he cut in. "I'm just glad you're alright"

I looked into his dark brown, almost black eyes, "Why do you care, you barely know me?" He got up and sat down in a chair next to my bed, and opened his mouth to respond, but I cut in.

"You wouldn't understand" I murmured, and then I saw his arms, his pale white arms. There were white scars stretching across his forearm.

"Oh" I said, in realization, I embraced him in a hug, ignoring the pain in my wrist.

"I am sorry" I whispered

Before he could respond, a nurse walked in carrying a clipboard in one hand, a glass and two pills in the other.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting…"

"No no" I cut in, sitting back up in the bed a little too quickly, andi started to feel lightheaded.

"The medicine hasn't fully worn off yet" the nurse said, walking up to my bed side "take these" she commanded handing me a glass of water and two tiny blue pills, and I quickly took them.

"When can I leave" I asked the nurse

"we need someone to sign a form, making sure you have somewhere to go and get rest, so do you have a guardian you could call" the nurse said, my blood went cold.

"Um, my stepdad, he is uh really busy so if you could just let me go, I promise ill get home and…" I said, the nurse looking unbelieving.

"She's coming with me" nico blurted out

"But uh" I was cut off by Nico giving me a stare that I knew meant to shut up.

"as long as your 16 that won't be a problem" the nurse said, as nico got out his ID and showed handed it to her, she looked it over and handed him a clip board and pen. He quickly signed it and handed it back.

"Well everything seems in order here, I'll go get you a chair, and you goes be free to go" said the nurse.

"I can walk" I said, pulling the needle out of my arm. I slung my feet off the bed and stood up. Nico walked beside me and out the front door. I stood at the front entrance as he pulled his car around front. It was shiny black Volvo, and the front plate read DethBreth. He leaned over from the front seat and opened the door, and I climbed in. the ride was mostly just a awkward silence.

"Um that was the turn to my apartment" I said

"I Know" he said calmly

"Then why didn't you turn" I said, a little annoyed.

"Because I told the nurse that you were coming with me" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I have to get home, my stepdad is home by now and" I said

"I don't want you going back there" he said, I was starting to get angry now.

"What do you care, its none of your business anyway" I retort, I am now starting to yell.

"It makes it my business when I come over and you're slitting your wrists" he yells back.

I sigh and fold my arms over my chest, absent mindly messing with the hospital wristband on my arm.

It went on like this for about 10 min. till we reached a fairly large yellow house. We got out of the car and walked to the front door, I was going to knock but Nico just barged in. We walked over to a kithen counter with bar chairs and sat6 down behind the counter was a pretty lady with a springy flower dress on.

"Hello, you must be Thalia" she said putting her hand out to shake, "it's nice to meet you, Nico told me all about you" she said with a warm smile.

"Uh yea… Hi" I replied

"Uh" Nico said scratching his head, "Were gonna go upstairs" He quickly jumped and half lead half dragged me up the stairs.

His room was painted black and red, with a small desk in one corner and a bed in the other, there was a door on one wall which I guessed was his closet. Three Days Graces, Green Day, Linkin Park, and a couple bands I didn't know, posters were all over his walls.

"Three Days Graces" I said "I love their songs"

"You wanna listen to music" he said patting a spot next to him on the bed and pulling out a iPod and speakers from his desk. I walked over to him and sat down while I Hate Everything about You blared through his speakers.

"This one's my favourite" he said

"Yea mine too" I said silently singing the words. For about 5 minutes we just listened to music and enjoyed each other's company, I looked at the digital clock on Nico's side table. It read 7:39; I jumped up immediately and started down the stairs. I looked back at nico who was wide eyed and still on the bed.

"Thanks for letting me come over but I have to go" and with that I walked out the door. It was already dark out and quickly started walking down the side walk trying to make it back to the apartment. As I walked I couldn't help thinking about Nico Di Angelo, how his hair framed his face perfectly…. _Stop it I scolded myself. _I walked for about a mile or so, and I was only about five min. away from the apartment complex I lived in.

I started to run, my breathes turning ragged and quick. Finally the rundown apartment complex came into view; I rushed up the stairs till I was standing in front of the door for room 40D. I took a deep breathe worried about my step fathers wrath I was about to face, and I opened the door.

**Mini cliffhanger YAY! well i'll update sometime before wensday mornin and i'll make sure its longer (sorry for the short chp.) I love Nico and Thalia so much so be expecting some Thalico *fangirl freakout* They are just so adorable together its just amazing, ok im rambeling... BYE**

**Well review Plz**

**Thanks guys love yall**

**XOXO Natalie**


	3. Party Plans

**Hello lovlies... sry for the short chapter I was just soooooo bogged down with homework. So just Review and it will make me so happy! ;)**

Nico POV

It was Monday morning and I wanted nothing more than to see Thalia Grace. (Okay so I might have had a small crush on her since eighth grade) I walked into school looking for her, I walked to my locker and waited because we were only 7 lockers apart, she didn't show up. When the bell rang, I quickly ran to homeroom which was on the other side of the school.(just my luck)

I barged into home room late and started walking over to my seat in the back row.

"Thanks for joining our class today mister Di Angelo" Mr. Lancaster asked with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and sat down in between Grover and Percy. I scanned the faces as Lancaster droned on about the civil war. Percy flicked a earser at me, with a note attached on the back. It Read:

_Major Party at my house_

_You have to come_

_Percy_

Now Percy's party were legendary, all our friends would go to his house about 3 hours before and just make the place awesome. (Okay so we have this big group of friends and we do like everything together: There is Percy, Grover, Frank, Jason, and Leo. Annabeth and Percy are together same for Juniper and Grover, Hazel and Frank, Piper and Jason, and then Leo and Calypso.)

But there was only one thing that I just couldn't get out of my head, Thalia Grace. I quickly scribbled on the back of the note:

_Chat On_

_Sure sound fun, could I bring someone_

_OH does Nico have a special girl_

_Will you shut up_

_Okay we'll talk at lunch_

_Chat off_

I rolled my eyes and started packing my things up as the bell rang, Rushing of to second period.

**_LINE BREAK ….._**

I carried my tray to a big table in the corner of the lunch room. I joined my friends who were all talking about ton tonight's party. I just zoned them out, I was so worried about her, was she okay? Something could of happened, why wasn't she at school? My thoughts were disrupted by Piper.

"Nico" she said "Niiicooo"

"yea uh what" I said

"I said what time are you coming over to get ready for tonight, it starts at 7:30"

"oh" I said "im busy after school I'll be there around 8ish"

"Okay well, I need to get to class, see yall at 4:00" she said standing up and dumping her tray in the trash. I quickly finished my lunch, and hurried of to English class with Percy's stepdad Mister Blofis.

**_LINE BREAK ….._**

I stood in front of her apartment, 40D. I knocked, and a few moments later Thalia appeared in the doorway, she wore a tattered pair of jeans and a black Green day shirt. She looked beautiful.

"Nico what are you doing here"

"Um you weren't at school, and I wanted to make sure you were okay" as I said it I heard a big crash as a beer bottle shattered against the wall, Thalia winced.

"Okay wait here ill be out in a min." she said almost in a whisper, with that she closed the door. I could her yelling and about 2 min. later thalia appeared in the door way.

"so what did you want to ask me" she said as she pulled me down the hall way just a little ways.

"I was wondering… well percy is throwing a party tonight, and um I didn't know if you want to come with me…."

"Like a date?"

"No I…I mean"

"Okay" she said "ill go with you to this party with you"

"oh okay, I need to get ready, I still need to get ready… I could pick you up later"

"Just give five min. I'll meet you in the parking lot"

Thalia POV

I walked into my room and looked in my small closet, and rummaged around trying to find my favourite Death to Barbie tee shirt. I finally found it under a pile of clothes along with my maroon jeggings with rips all up the sides. I quickly put them on and went to my broken mirror, where I pulled a brush through my hair and lined my eyes with black makeup. I through on some old purple lipstick and grabbed my favourite leather jacket before I ran out the door to Nico where he was waiting next to his car.

He opened the door and I, slide into the passenger seat.

" so whens the party?" I ask

"7:30" he replied

It was only 6:47.

"Music?" I ask already turning on the radio; Nico just gives a slight nod. A Place For My Head plays by linkin park plays throughout the car. The rest of the drive was in silence till we stopped in front of Nico's house.

When we got to his room I sat on the bed as he went through his closet looking for a shirt. After a couple min. he came back with Black tee shirt with Three Days Graces on the front. He was pulling it over his head, revealing his 6 pack, I bit my lip and looked away.

When he was fully clothed he walked over to me and asked if I was ready to go. We walked down the stairs and got into his car.

It was about 7:11 when we left Nico's house, and we arrived at the party, at 7:35. We walked up to the front of the house and the the smell of achohol and stale chips instantly filled my nose. Nico took my hand in his and opened the front door. We walked in and about 15 pairs of eyes were on us, but I didn't mind, I was glad that I wasn't so alone anymore… I had Nico.

**So this wasnt my best work ever but i promise a Long chapter (around 2,000 words) by Saturday. So is there some Thalico romance brewing... or are they just friends for now... no one knows... well except me MWHAAA... anyways plz Review to make me the happiest person in the world.**

**Bye Lovlies**

**XOXO Natalie**


	4. Hangovers and Diners

**Hello Lovlies,**

**Okay, I know I'm a terrible person for making ya'll wait but ive been super busy and have had barely any time to do anything, I know I know bad excuse... Well anyways I hope you enjoy this short Chp. of Broken Peices. Plz Plz Plz Rate and Review, i will love you forever if you do:)**

I woke with a throbbing headache, lying on a couch upside down…. With Nico and some other guy on the other end who didn't have a shirt. Yep. I had gotten drunk last night and now had a terrible hangover. My leather jacket was missing and I was hoping it wasn't damaged from the blur that was last night. I tried to get up but managed to fall on my head, making it throb even worse. I let out a groan as I stood up, and started shaking Nico to wake him up. He moaned and rolled over. There was only one thing left for me to do, I grabbed his arms and started pulling him off the bed.

He groaned as he hit the ground but he was awake.

"Get up" I said, in a snarky tone.

"Good morning to you too" he replied, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"Get up Death Breath" I said louder this time pulling him up, Nico also didn't have a shirt on… or pants, just boxers.

"Come on, let's find your clothes and get out of here" I said. He moaned and so I took that as a yes. We looked for a little while trying to find the rest of our wardrobes. But all we could find was my leather jacket, which was thankfully unscathed, Nico's jeans and his jacket, and a couple passed out people including Leo who was covered in empty cups and blankets so all we could see was a mop of curly hair. We tried to wake him but it was no use, he was out cold.

We drove to a little Dairy Shoppe on the square and ordered two banana milkshakes (The best cure for a Hangover).

"So" Nico said in between sips "what do you want to go do"

"Well since you are only wearing jeans and a jacket I think we should buy you a shirt first"

"Yea good idea" He said "But I'm starving, we should go to this little diner, it has amazing burgers" He said emphasizing the Amazing and using his hands in a sweeping motion over his head. I laughed and we started walking to the diner. We got there in about six or seven min. and walked in and saw Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo who was wearing Nico's shirt and they were all squished into one booth.

"LEO" Nico yelled, "What the hell are you wearing my shirt for?" Leo stared at Nico bewildered, in the middle of taking a giant bite out of his cheeseburger. He held up one hand cueing us to wait, will he half ate half inhaled the rest of his food.

"If wome uf wit im on" Leo mumbled with his mouth full of burger.

"Finish chewing Leo" Jason said sounding half annoyed and half amused, Leo listened and swallowed.

"I woke up with it on"

"Well I need it back"

"But then I won't have a shirt"

"You should have thought about that before you stole my clothes"

"But…." Leo protested but gave in to Nico's stare and took off his shirt, and passed it to Nico. Nico started to put his shirt on when Katie Gardner stomped over to him giving them both the death glare and started yelling at them about how she will not tolerate them in her diner and how their stripping was disturbing the customers. Nico had already dropped his shirt and Leo looked like he was about to be eaten by some terrible beast.

Katie grabbed them both by their ears and half dragged half lead them to the front the front door where she proceeded to throw them out not minding their pathetic protests. She walked over to me where I was laughing and probably snorting, leaning up against the table, she grabbed Nico's shirt from off the chair, grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door, telling me that we couldn't come back till they were fully clothed, all the while I was now laughing even harder, probably causing a big scene. She kicked me out with Nico and Leo standing on the sidewalk, half clothed and shivering, with pitiful looks on there faces.

Nico looked at his now ripped shirt and frowned even more, I laughed.

"Come on you two; let's get you some proper clothing before you both turn into popsicles" and we half walked half ran to the closest clothing store.

**Hello Again,**

**Did ya'll like it? Well, tell me what you all think by lots of reviews, The more reviews the more words I will put on the next chapter, how about two hundred words a review:)**

**Bye **

**XOXO**

**Natalie**


	5. The End

**_Hi Lovlies! How are you?_**

**_Okay, so I abandoned this story a just found it and decided it needed an end no matter how bad it is so here it is:_**

**_3 months later (Nico and Thalia are best friends)_**

**Nico POV.**

"Thalia," I said, looking at her. She was staring at her lunch, not eating. "Thalia." She still didn't answer. "Thalia!" I snapped my fingers under her nose.

"What?" She looked up. "Sorry. You were talking about animals."

"No, I was talking about how stupid the trip to the planetarium is going to be."

"Right, sorry."

"Are you okay? You seem sort of out of it," I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night. I'm fine." She picked up her sandwich, and took a small bite out of it.

I was still worried. She'd been growing distant from me for a while. But I shook off the feeling. "Want to come over to my house after school? I got a new album. I haven't listened to it yet, I figured you'd want to."

Thalia glanced up at me. "I, um, I can't. Sorry."

"Why?"

"I have to help Stepdad. Sorry, Nico." She stood up and left, throwing her lunch in the trash. She'd barely touched it.

I stared after her. What was wrong? She'd never kept secrets from me, and she'd never acted like this. When there was something wrong, she told me.

But now she was hiding something, and I could tell. She was distant, she never wanted to do anything with me. Why?

"Thalia," I called, walking up the stairs. Her mother was in the bathroom, throwing up. I could hear the violent retching from outside the door. But I ignored her and walked towards Thalia's room.

"Thalia?" I said through the door. From inside I heard shuffling and a few small sniffles before the door opened.

"Nico, what are doing here?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing else to do. I thought I could help you with whatever you were doing for your stepdad." I glanced behind me at the bathroom door. "I'm guessing that was a lie."

She seemed to fumble around for an answer. "N-no, I…I…she…he didn't need help."

I pushed the door open farther and entered the room. I heard Thalia shut the door. I turned to face her. "Stop lying to me, Thalia."

She tried to plaster a fake smile onto her face. "I'm not lying, Nico. He told me she needed help, and it turned out he didn't."

I laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "Oh, he needs help, alright. She needs some serious professional help. But that's not why you didn't want to come over today."

"I-Its true, He needed help, you don't know you're talking about!" She took a step forward, but her voice trembled.

"Like you care about him! You've never cared about him, Thalia, he abuses you for gods sake. And you've never lied to me."

"I'm not lying, Nico."

"That's bullshit. You've been lying to me for months. I just don't know why." I stepped toward her, and she took a step back. "Thalia, why are you trying to push me away?"

She shook her head violently. "I'm not." But I could hear the quiver in her voice.

I took another step forward. "Yes, you are. Thalia, you're scaring me. You've never kept secrets from me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head violently. "I'm not lying, and I'm not keeping secrets." She sounded desperate, like her life hung on me believing her.

I noticed something on her right sleeve. I stepped forward, and she didn't back away. I took her hand. "What's this?"

She looked at her sleeve. "Nothing," she mumbled, tugging away from me.

I took her hand again and pushed up the sleeve.

"Oh my God."

Her arm was covered in scars, some fresh and some older. I pushed up the other sleeve. There were words on this arm: _Angel_,_ Idiot_, _Bitch_, and _Hell_ were among them.

I looked up at Thalia's face. Silent tears were streaming down her face. "Thalia, what the hell?"

She let out a sob. "I couldn't do it, Nico. I couldn't handle it."

I pulled her into my arms. She clung to me and cried into my shirt. "Thalia, the world's hard for everyone. And I'm always here for you."

She didn't answer me.

Thalia accepted help. Sometimes I went with her to the counseling sessions, and she didn't let go of my hand the entire time.

I thought it was helping. I thought that the counseling was working. I was wrong.

It should have been dark. It should have been raining. It should have been nighttime. There should have been thunder shaking the sky and lightning streaking across the heavens.

But it wasn't. As I walked to her house, the sky was a brilliant blue. As I went up the stairs calling her name, I could feel the warmth, not too cold and not too hot. As I opened the bathroom door, I could see the sun streaming in through the window. And as the blood touched my shoes, turning them red, I could hear birds chirping.

Thalia was lying on the floor. Her face was white, and it glistened where her tears had made a track down it. Her eyes were closed. Her black hair lay in a halo around her head. Her wrists were covered in blood. I didn't have to touch her to feel the coldness of her skin, I didn't have to listen to see if she was breathing, I didn't have to test for a heartbeat. I knew that she was dead.

I knelt in shock, staring at my best friend. Then I pulled out my phone and called 911, even though I knew there was no point. When I hung up the phone, I just looked at her. A tear made it's way down my cheek as I said something that I should have a while back, while I still could. And those words were _I Love You._

**_Okay so not that good, and it barely works with the rest of the story but it's a ending, right? So im going to start a new story soon its going to be a thalico and should be up withen a month or so. That's all for now, Bye_**

**_XOXO Natalie_**


End file.
